Cheryl Burke
| died= | hometown= San Francisco, California | partner= 2: Drew Lachey (1st) 3: Emmitt Smith (1st) 4: Ian Ziering (4th) 5: Wayne Newton (10th) 6: Cristián de la Fuente (3rd) 7: Maurice Greene (5th) 8: Gilles Marini (2nd) 9: Tom DeLay (13th) 10: Chad Ochocinco (4th) 11: Rick Fox (6th) 12: Chris Jericho (7th) 13: Rob Kardashian (2nd) 14: William Levy (3rd) All-Stars: Emmitt Smith (4th) 16: D.L. Hughley (9th) 17: Jack Osbourne (3rd) 18: Drew Carey (8th) 19: Antonio Sabàto, Jr. (8th) 23: Ryan Lochte (7th) 25: Terrell Owens (TBA) }} Cheryl Stephanie Burke is a professional dancer on Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com With over 20 years dancing experience and several championship titles under her belt, Emmy® nominated professional dancer Cheryl Burke has tangoed and sambaed her way into the hearts of millions. She recently became the show’s first professional dancer to appear in the finals seven times and the semi-finals ten times, becoming the champion twice with Emmitt Smith in Season 3 and Drew Lachey in Season 2. Cheryl first began dancing at the age of six, taking ballet lessons and performing throughout the Bay Area. At 10, she discovered what would be her winning talent, ballroom dancing, and decided to hang up her ballet shoes to begin training in both Standard and Latin ballroom dancing. Outside of the ballroom, Cheryl has been named one of People Magazine’s Most Beautiful and often appears in Maxim Magazine’s Hot 100 List. She has been seen on the Disney Channel’s Suite Life with Zack and Cody and appeared in Ne-Yo’s music video “Camera Phone.” This year, Burke is launching her own line of active wear and workout apparel with QVC. Dancing with the Stars 2 Cheryl was partnered with Drew Lachey. Placed 1st. Scores Dancing with the Stars 3 Cheryl was partnered with Emmitt Smith. Placed 1st. Scores Dancing with the Stars 4 Cheryl was partnered with Ian Ziering. Placed 4th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 5 Cheryl was partnered with Wayne Newton. Placed 10th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 6 Cheryl was partnered with Cristián de la Fuente. Placed 3rd. Scores Dancing with the Stars 7 Cheryl was partnered with Maurice Greene. Placed 5th. Scores *Score was awarded by stand in judge Michael Flatley. Dancing with the Stars 8 Cheryl was partnered with Gilles Marini. Placed 2nd. Scores Dancing with the Stars 9 Cheryl was partnered with Tom DeLay. Placed 13th. Scores *Score was awarded by stand in judge Baz Luhrmann. Dancing with the Stars 10 Cheryl was partnered with Chad Ochocinco. Placed 4th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 11 Cheryl was partnered with Rick Fox. Placed 6th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 12 Cheryl was partnered with Chris Jericho. Placed 7th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 13 Cheryl was partnered with Rob Kardashian. Placed 2nd. Scores Dancing with the Stars 14 Cheryl was partnered with William Levy. Placed 3rd. Scores Dancing with the Stars 15 Cheryl was partnered with Emmitt Smith. Placed 4th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 16 Cheryl was partnered with D.L. Hughley. Placed 9th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 17 Cheryl was partnered with Jack Osbourne. Placed 3rd. Scores Dancing with the Stars 18 Cheryl was partnered with Drew Carey. Placed 8th. Scores 1Score by guest judge Robin Roberts. 2For this week only, as part of the "Partner Switch-Up" week, Drew Carey did not perform with Burke and instead performed with Witney Carson. Burke performed with James Maslow. 3Score by guest judge Julianne Hough. 4Score by guest judge Donny Osmond. 5Score by guest judge Redfoo. Dancing with the Stars 19 Cheryl was partnered with Antonio Sabàto, Jr.. Placed 8th. Scores 1Score given by guest judge Kevin Hart in place of Goodman. 2The American public scored the dance in place of Goodman with the averaged score being counted alongside the three other judges. 3This week only, for "Partner Switch-Up" week, Sabàto Jr. performed with Allison Holker instead of Burke. Burke performed with Alfonso Ribeiro. 4Score given by guest judge Jessie J in place of Goodman. 5Score given by guest judge Pitbull in place of Goodman. Dancing with the Stars 23 Cheryl was partnered with Ryan Lochte. Placed 7th. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Pitbull. Dancing with the Stars 25 Cheryl was partnered with Terrell Owens. Placed TBA. Scores Trivia * Cheryl is the first professional to win Dancing with the Stars twice. *From 2007-2008 she dated Matthew Lawrence. They met through season 3 contestant, his brother, Joey Lawrence. **They rekindled their relationship in 2017. * In 2011, Cheryl released her autobiography, Dancing Lessons. Included in it is a description of how she, at age 5, was molested by a handyman helping her family, who repeatedly fondled her. * She opened her first dance studio in April 2008 and created her own line of activewear the next year. * In 2014, Cheryl began dating entrepreneur JT Torregiani who had been in her friend circle for a decade. The pair ceased dating in May 2015. Gallery Drew-Cheryl-Promo2.jpg Drew-Cheryl-Promo2-1.jpg Drew-cheryl-win.jpg Season-2-champs.jpg Drew-Lachey-Cheryl-Burke-win-DWTS-20061.jpg Emmitt-Cheryl-Promo3.jpg Emmit-cheryl-trophy2.jpg Emmit.jpg Ian-Cheryl-Promo4.jpg Cheryl_Burke_4.jpg Wayne-Cheryl-Promo5.jpg Christián-Cheryl-Promo6.jpg Maurice-Cheryl-Promo7.jpg Gilles-Cheryl-Promo8.jpg Gilles-cheryl-argentine-tango.jpg Argentine-tango-gilles-cheryl.jpg Tom-Cheryl-Promo9.jpg Cheryl_Burke_9.jpg Chad-Cheryl-Promo10.jpg Cheryl_Burke_10.jpg Rick-Cheryl-Promo11.jpg Cheryl_Burke_11.jpg Chris-Cheryl-Promo12.jpg Cheryl_Burke_12.jpg Rob-Cheryl-Promo13.jpg William_&_Cheryl_S14.jpg Cheryl_Burke_S14.jpg Cheryl-Burke-profile.jpg William-levy-dwts-salsa-1.jpg William-cheryl-paso.jpg Rumba-cheryl-william.jpg Emmitt-Cheryl-Promo15.jpg Cheryl_Burke_15.jpg DWTS-Allstars-Wk4-Bolero-520x338.jpg DL-Cheryl-Promo16.jpg Cheryl_Burke_16.jpg Jack-Cheryl-Promo17.jpg Cheryl_Burke_17.jpg DWTS-S17E01.jpg Drew-carey-and-cheryl-burke-DWTS.jpg Cheryl_Burke_S18.jpg Drew and Cheryl S18 Week 1 Foxtrot.jpg Drew and Cheryl S18 Week 2 Jive.jpg Drew and Cheryl S18 Week 3 Waltz 1.jpg Drew and Cheryl S18 Week 3 Waltz 2.jpg Drew and Cheryl Disney Week S18.jpg Antonio & Cheryl S19.jpg Cheryl_Burke_S19.jpg Cheryl-Promo23.jpg Ryan-Cheryl-Promo23.jpg Ryan and Cheryl S23 Week 1 Foxtrot 1.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_2.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_3.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_4.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_5.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_6.jpg Ryan Locthe Support S23 Week 2.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_1.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_2.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_3.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_4.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_5.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_6.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_7.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_8.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 3.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 4.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 5.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 6.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 7.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 8.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 9.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 10.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_3_ChaCha_1.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_3_ChaCha_2.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_3_ChaCha_3.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_3_ChaCha_4.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_3_ChaCha_5.jpg James,_Sharna,_Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_3.jpg James,_Sharna,_Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_3_1.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_3.jpg Cheryl_S23_Week_3.jpg Ryan,_Cheryl,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Ryan,_Cheryl,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Ryan,_Cheryl,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_3.jpg Ryan,_Cheryl,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_4.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4_1.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_4_Viennese_1.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_4_Viennese_2.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_4_Viennese_3.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_4_Viennese_4.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_4_Viennese_5.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_4_Viennese_6.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_4_Viennese_7.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_4.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_4_1.jpg Cheryl_S23_Week_4.jpg Cheryl_S23_Week_4_1.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_Week_4_Result.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Ryan,_Cheryl,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Result.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Ryan,_Cheryl,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Result_1.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Ryan,_Cheryl,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Result_2.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Ryan,_Cheryl,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Result_3.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 1.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 2.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 7.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 8.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_1.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_2.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_3.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_4.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_5.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_6.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_5.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_5.jpg Cheryl_S23_Week_5.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_6.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_6_Salsa_1.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_6_Salsa_2.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_6_Salsa_3.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_6_Salsa_4.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_6_Salsa_5.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_6_Salsa_6.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_6_Salsa_7.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_6_Salsa_8.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_6_Salsa_9.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_6_Salsa_10.jpg All_Couples_Week_7.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_7_Rumba_1.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_7_Rumba_2.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_7_Rumba_3.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_7_Rumba_4.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_7_Rumba_5.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_7_Rumba_6.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_7_Rumba_7.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_7_Rumba_8.jpg Team_Past_1.jpg Team_Past_2.jpg Team_Past_3.jpg Team_Past_4.jpg Team_Past.jpg All_Couples_Week_7_Elimination.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_7.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_8.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_1.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_2.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_3.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_4.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_5.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_6.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_7.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_8.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_9.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_10.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_11.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Danceoff.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_1.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_2.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Eliminated.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Eliminated_1.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Eliminated_2.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Eliminated_3.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8.jpg Ryan,_Cheryl,_Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Finale.jpg Cheryl S24 Week 9 1.jpg Cheryl S24 Week 9 2.jpg Cheryl Love on the Floor S24 Week 9 1.jpg Cheryl Love on the Floor S24 Week 9 2.jpg Cheryl Love on the Floor S24 Week 9 3.jpg Cheryl Love on the Floor S24 Week 9 4.jpg Cheryl Love on the Floor S24 Week 9 5.jpg Cheryl Love on the Floor S24 Week 9 6.jpg Cheryl Love on the Floor S24 Week 9 7.jpg Cheryl S24 Week 9 3.jpg Terrell-Cheryl-Promo25.jpg Category:Females Category:Professionals